The True Alpha Rangers
by KaiDrago1
Summary: Kole and a few others begin they're new adventure fighting off yellow jackets, ARU, and any other mutant hating prick in the world. Zordon of Eltar will help them achieve they're great destiny to be the first Alpha Rangers. Pairings coming up. posible lemons


**Disclaimer- first and only I don't own any Original Power ranger characters it all belongs to Saban. please review nicely.**

(Ranger base)

**"Alpha!"** Zordon of Eltar shouts in fear.

"Y...yes Zordon, what's the matter?" Alpha-5 asks nervously.

**"There is a great evil approaching earth far greater then their troubles so far. We must commence the Ranger program this instant!"** he then notices something showing in the viewing globe, after 1,000 years.**"**

(On earth)

Kole Son of the Titan general Atlas, is the last of the Z-Champions standing in the inevitable Z-war. The alpha (AU:Alphas are mutants) warriors that protected their rage against the Mad scientist Flagg, and his band of pure bread Alphas the Yellow Jackets.

But that's not his only foe, but that the human race thinks that Alphas are just bombs waiting to go off, so they established the A.R.U., aka Alpha Restriction Unit."Er," he said as he was slowly pulling himself out of the rubble. "Flagg! I will get you for what you di..."

He stopped seeing his team, friends, family, and his love laying face down in front of Flagg's throne with his usual grin and posy. "Oh, what's that you were saying. That you would get me back for, what?" All Kole could think of was the sorrow of the loss. Then suddenly a white beam covers him, pulling him through the air into a space station over the earth.

(Zordon's ship)

"Where...where am I?" he said as he looked seeing a Puerto Rican guy, white California girl, a black male with corn row hairs, a brunette girl that he recognize from his school days in London, and a thin Japanese male who is still in his gi.

**"You all have been chosen to be the first POWER RANGERS! But it is of your own choice for the responsibility and power. Or for the world to be destroyed" The bald head in the blue tube**** said.**

"What the Heck are you talking about?" said the Puerto Rican dude asked.

**"There is a great evil approaching the earth. In hopes to evade this tragedy. We are granting you the chance to become Power Rangers."  
**

"Wait...we can become heroes, like...like in comics?" the Asian guy said.

"What are you all talking about," Kole shouted. "Why should i work with you, Your people have been trying to kill me and my people, the Alphas!"

"Oh...oh my god I...i didn't know that," said the California girl, "I'm so sorry about what you went through."

"Wait, I know that voice anywhere, Kole, Is that you?" said the British girl named Alice. "So it is you Alice," they then raced toward each other and slammed into a major hug. "It's good to see you again. Where did you go all those years ago?"

There was a long pause with Kole looking away, "I was sent to the U.N. to protect the ambassador of the U.K. till Flagg blew up the plane with me in a pile of ruble. Then the A.R.U. and Yellow jackets later came and blamed me for it."

"Dude that's some messed up, shit." said the African American, "Sorry for interrupting you're talk. The name's Micheal it's cool to meet an Alpha, especially you. Your, like, the real life version of the X-Men."

"My name is Eduardo, but you can call me Ed. I was in the military as well? I was in a mission before I was sent up here. It's a pleasure to meet you." said the Puerto Rican said.

"I am Christine, I'm sorry for what happened to you and hope you'll be better. I think it's kind of cool to have powers."

"And I'm Jace, I really don't know what you all are talking about but it seems that we were chosen to do this. So what do you think. Should we be heroes, or go back to our lives?" There was a dead silence till Kole broke it saying, "I'll work with you lot. You've shown me that not all humans are bad."

(far reaches of space)

"Hm hm hm hm," laughed the dark figure in the throne, "I ought to thank Gero for the enhancements from Janemba and Broly. 17, enter!" as said Android 17 entered, (in his cloak in gt) "Yes lord cell?"

Then the figure walks up to him, light reaching his face, (its the same as his final form but is yellow scales and blue lightning around him) "Yes, I want a full scale assault on earth, show no mercy. If...he gets involved, kill him."

"Yes lord Cell." he said as he left for the hanger bay. "Alright Lord Cell has sent us to an all out attack on earth lets move!" He shouted to all the random aliens in the bay.

(power ranger base)


End file.
